hardcorechampionshipwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Christian Cage
Debut Christian would debut in mid 2005 as a Heel attcking Evan Bourne* and would have a mini feud with him until it ended with Christian would pin him with the Killswitch. Afterword he would turn Face teaming with Matt Hardybut they would have a title match but they would be on the losing end. Afterword the team disbanded as Christian was released from his contract for using Painkillers. Christian would return to HCW in November 2010 as a Heel attacking Kurt Angle. Afterword he would attempt to win the HCW State Heavyweight Championship but would fail. After a Hitus he would return at Hell's Chamber defeating Evan Bourne.Christian would then turn Face helping his real-life brother from a backstage attack from Chris Masters. ECW,Smackdown, Heel Turn,Feuds With Randy Orton and title regins Christian would move to ECW thanks to the WWE Draft and become ECW Champ. He would lose the ECW Championship to Ezekial Jackson, later Tiffany would announce he had been traded to Smackdown. When he redebuted on Smackdown he would start a feud with Matt Hardy A few short weeks into his redebut on Smackdown, Christian would challenge the new World Champion Randy Orton, after 2 failed attempts, Christian would turn heel attacking Orton with the championship belt and walking out with it. He would return the next Smackdown in street clothes, claiming that the fans may have supported him, but hte cheers alone could never give him the World Heavyweight Championship so he left them. Later that night in a World Heavyweight Championship Rematch, Sheamus vs Randy Orton, Christian hit the Viper with the belt causing Orton to win by dq. After the match Christian helped Sheamus beat down Orton. The next Raw, Christian showed up without the World Championship, and recived and RKO from Orton. The next night on ECW, Christian would show up with a replica World Heavyweight Championship, claiming it was the real one to lure Orton out. He would challenge Orton to a No Holds Barred Match at The Final Battle PPV, Randy would come out and accept but they would have a tag team match later that night with Christian and Kurt Angle defeating Orton and Chris Masters with Christian pinning Orton, after the match, Christian smacked Orton with the replica belt and through it onto Orton and would proclaim he would have to beat him at The Final Battle. At The Final Battle, Christian failed in beating Orton, and he will have a Last Chance Match at The Last Stand PPV. Afterwords Chrisitan would proclaim himself number one contender, but would be placed in a match vs Orton which ended in a draw after a double pin, they would be both placed in a Fatal Four Way Elimination Match. Chrisitan would win the match but would fail in winning the title as the champion Zack Blaze would intentionally disqualifying himself. The next night on Raw, Christian would be granted another title match at SummerMania. However Christian would challenge Blaze earlier in an Ultimate X Match which Christian would win the World Championship, following the match however, Christian recived an RKO from Randy Orton. At SummerMania, Christian lost the world title back to Orton. Feud with Sheamus, and Return to ECW After his feud with Orton ended, he won a 'Money in the Bank Contract in which he stated he would cash in on hte champion directly after Orton lost the title. On the 9 - 9 - 11 edition of Smackdown he will face returning superstar Skullbuster in a singles match. At Vengence 2011, he and Tyson Tomko would lose in a tag team match against Randy Orton and Sheamus. christian would then start a feud with Sheamus after the departure of Tomko. After several losses to Sheamus, Christian would lose his Money In The Bank Contract to Dolph Zigglerin a battle royal. After losing the money in the bank contract, Chrisitan would be injured by Sheamus after a spear through the barricade. Christian would announce he would return to ECW Revival as a heel. On his first apperance on the show(in a backstage promo) he would actually side with the ECN. After several apperances as second in command of the ECN, Tiffany threatened if he lost to Vader at WrestleMania, Christian would be fired, but she lied, and starting a relationship, kissing him the following week. Christian would turn face(and Vader turn heel) after the ECN attacked Christian, and replaced him with Vader. WWE Board of Directors announced that the Loser gets fired match at WrestleMania would be offical and an I Quit Match. On an edition of Smackdown, Christian returned backstage with the new GM fellow Canadian Bret Hartinviting Christian to Smackdown if Christian is to lose at WrestleMania. Christian would back down the offer from Hart. Christian would be with Vader on ECW, and would stop the fight after Tiffany banned these two to near each other. Christian would then so call himself the savior of ECW, where he would use a mask that looks like the traditional Hurricane, but would take it off occasionally, and he would End up using his new finisher, "Savoir" (Reverse DDT into his knee or a table or chair, on opponents, then consider them saved.) After a few weeks, Christian rushed into save Jim Logan and Mick Foley from an attack, before hitting Tiffany with an electric chair before revealing he would move to Smackdown after WrestleMania, regardless of what happens after the match against Vader.(Christian however is not heel, just sending a message). Return to Smackdown, World Heavyweight and Intercontinental Champion After losing to Vader at WrestleMania, Tiffany came out and publicy fired Christian from [[ECW|''ECW Revival]]. A day later, it was announced Teddy Long signed Christian to Smackdown. The following night on Raw SuperShow, Christian speared World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan, showing signs of a feud between Christian and Bryan. Christian became number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship winning a nu mber one contership battle royal. In the WWE Draft, Christian was offically drafted to Smackdown. At Dawn of Destiny, Christian won the World Heavyweight Championship. A month later, Christian lost the World title to Sheamus at Bragging Rights. In reality, the title was going to be vacated anyway due to Christian suffering a stomach injury. Christian would return the Smackdown, 2 weeks after Bragging Rights and defeated Cody Rhodes to become Intercontinental Champion. After his win, his ring name would be lengthened to '''Christian Cage. '''Cage would then begin a winning streak, defeating Jinder Mahal, Hunico and Chavo Guerrero on one occasion.He would then go on to face Austin Aries and Mark Henry for Intercontinental championship at Night of Champions. Christian would then lose the Intercontinetal title to The Miz after a run-in from the nWo. Christian was then announced to challenge The Insane Icon Stingforthe reactivated WCW World Championship, but the match ended in a draw after both submitted to a bothced Sharpshooter ]] Teaming and Feuding with Alberto Del Rio(2012-2014) Cage would turn heel again, after winning a tag team match with Jacob Cass, Cage attacked Cass with a spear, and proclaiming he was better then Cass.At TLC 2012, Cage would lose to Cass in a ladder match, in which Cage injured his shoulder, ending the feud. At the Royal Rumble, Christian won the IC championship again, defeating Kofi Kingston. Christian teamed with Alberto Del Rio in a Wild Card Tag Team Match to defeat the Hardyz at Elimiantion Chamber to become the WWE Tag Team Champions. In June, Christian lost both his titles to Evan Bourne and Tyson Kidd and Justin Gabriel. Following his losses, Christian was turned on by Del Rio, turning Christian face. At Dawn of Destiny, Christian was forced off of Smackdown after losing an I Quit match agaisnt Del Rio. Return (2014) Christian returned to RAW in September spearing Roman Reigns, and revealed he was a member of the TNA InVasion, re-adopting his ring name '''Christian Cage. Gallery thumb|300px|right Category:Heel Category:Raw Superstar Category:Smackdown Superstar